Child Unmasked
by Kristal
Summary: -ON HOLD- This fic is about Serinea a "orc" or at lest her apperence would say that. Serinea is not a normal girl, she is a daughter of something beyond a dangers and all evil. Read and Review
1. Bridge of Fellon

Disclaimer: I do not own Middle Earth or the mythical creatures. I do not own any man, elf, hobbit, wizard, Dwarves, etc. That you have heard of in the books or on the movies. This story is based on what J.R.R. Tolkien's books The Hobbit, The Lord or the Rings, and The Silmarillion. Everything else in the fan-fiction belongs to the author.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Lord of the Rings fan-fiction so I hope you enjoy it. It is a little different then most stories point of view. But I hope you like it. Please review after you read it.  
  
  
  
Child Unmasked: Chapter 1- Bridge of Fellon  
  
  
  
"Rondri, Saruman calls for us to join in the army against Helms Deep," Dellip bellowed at me from across the Bridge of Fellon. Under lies boiling lava that would disintegrate a body in less than fifteen seconds. I hated crossing the bridge, every step a new fracture appeared and another rock fell to the blazing fire.  
  
I took the step onto the Fellon and I wished I hadn't. Almost ten cracks appeared and I felt that the bridge would collapse this very second. But it didn't so I continued. More cracks showed and rocks flung from the path.  
  
"RONDRI RUN!" Dellip screeched at my helpless body. But even it I had an almost zero chance of making it, I ran. I ran for my life. The bridge fell behind me and I ran ahead of it. I grabbed the edge of the cliff just as all the stones disappeared into the magma. "Rondri DO NOT MOVE!"  
  
Rondri grabbed both of my hands and pulled my precious body up. I could only thank Dellip to a certain point, but I did till it was reached. I hated what this world was coming to. I hated the war and the rage. But most of all I hated the sinful leaders.  
  
I looked down at the molten rock and I was astonished by what would have taken my life. But I knew death would not come easily for me. That way was too simple, and it wouldn't let me die.  
  
I looked at my armor or mine now. I may have killed several orcs getting this armor and mask. But that is the way it has to be. Evil is supposed to be killed. And I am now in the darkness yet I can't even kill.  
  
I am an imposture, yet I'm not. I have the right to go through these lands with no worry, yet I don't. I should have died long ago, yet I didn't. I want to live my old life, yet I know I can never do that. Why are there so many things that I can do, but I can't?  
  
I am Serinea, not Rondri. Rondri is the name I gave myself thousands years ago. I gave it to me, because I couldn't be thought of a Serinea. I needed to be someone else, someone who has access to Mont Doom. I have made only one friend in the long time I have been an orc.  
  
I have been in these skins and armor for many, many years I wonder what I actually look like now. I wonder if I still look like a seven-year body. Or if I still have a childish face. I feel like a child, I have height of a child, I wonder if I am a child.  
  
"Rondri, Rondri, please speak to me! Please!" Dellip shook me out of my thoughts. I looked at him and I felt the fear in his voice. If I had never became an orc, I would have never thought a horrifying creature like an orc would have feelings, a life, a heart.  
  
I stood up and I hugged Dellip. He hugged back. He was my best of all, best friend. He was always there for me, and I for him. I wished he could also be human also, or what ever I was. I wished he didn't have to follow an evil leader. I didn't want him to follow my father.  
  
Why did my father wake up? Why did he regain his soul? Why was he MY father? I, like most of the world, HATE him. I wish so much, that we could back thousands of years to when I was REALLY seven.  
  
I was cursed with immortal life. I was cursed to always stay a child. I was cursed to forever feel suffering. I WILL always feel hate and always feel revenge.  
  
"Rondri?" Dellip was really scared. He looked so afraid and worried. He had such a soft heart. He was ALWAYS friendly towards others. I can never see him fighting in a war. He is just so sweet.  
  
"Dellip I'm OK!" I told him putting a smile on the face belonging to the orc that I killed. I laughed he was just so concerned! It was so hilarious yet extremely cute. "I think we need to get ready for war."  
  
"Ya I guess you're right, like usual!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Umm, ya you are, let's go," Dellip and I had a bond together. I was always an ally, a friend, and most of all my ONLY family. He always had the positive side of things. I don't know what I would do if Dellip died.  
  
"Let's go!" I exclaimed as we walked to the huge meeting of all the Orcs and the Uruk-Hai. I hated everything to go with my father and Saruman. I hated everything to do with anything wicked. And I would NOT turn into my father. I will NEVER be like him ant ALL.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I hope you like the start of the story. PLEASE tell me what you think. I LOVE any comments, suggestions, criticism, questions, ideas, guesses, or anything like that. I just REALLY hope that you will review. Please give me advice on what to add in the up-coming chapters!  
  
!!Thank-you!! 


	2. A Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Middle Earth or the mythical creatures. I do not own any man, elf, hobbit, wizard, Dwarves, etc. That you have heard of in the books or on the movies. This story is based on what J.R.R. Tolkien's books The Hobbit, The Lord or the Rings, and The Silmarillion. Everything else in the fan-fiction belongs to the author.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Lord of the Rings fan-fiction so I hope you enjoy it. It is a little different then most stories point of view. But I hope you like it. Please review after you read it.  
  
  
  
Child Unmasked: Chapter 2- A Promise  
  
  
  
"Orcs, and Uruk-hai, you must join forces and fight the men at Helm's Deep. There we will break down the wall and kill all those who fight, then all that hide. Kill all men, women, and children; spare no one. Then will be no dawn for men!" Saruman roared at all of his forces. The crowd we all cheering at his words. The words sickened me. They were full of evil and darkness.  
  
I looked at Dellip and he too was disgusted by all the sin in Saruman's voice. He hated this life as I did. But both of had to live this way. Both of us had different reasons, but it was still forced upon us.  
  
"Leave now my armies!" Saruman was so outrageously horrible I couldn't stand it. This would be the death of Dellip and I and I knew it. Dellip won't fight, and I would NOT kill good men.  
  
The army pushed Dellip and I out the Black Gates and out to the open. We stayed together, but it didn't matter much. We would be at Helm's Deep in about three days maybe even sooner or maybe later.  
  
I wonder if Dellip and I could hide and pretend to get lost. It could work. But if we got caught we would surely be killed. I was afraid to stay with this many creatures. They were all so very cruel.  
  
  
  
At dusk we halted and we were ordered to rest till dawn. We were given fresh meat that was caught from the hunting party. I hated it, but I learned that to fit in, and survive I had to eat like them. Dellip and I went to the border of the campgrounds and we lay down and we talked quietly to each other.  
  
"Rondri, I don't care to fight," Dellip whispered to me. I nodded my head my head. I didn't want to do this horrid job. It shouldn't be this way.  
  
"Nor do I Dellip, but we must," I told him. I wished I could revel to him my real body, my real life, and all my lies. He told me everything and I told him all lies. "Do you think we will live to see another day?" He looked at me with painful eyes. I wished I could tell him everything. "I don't."  
  
"I think we will Dellip, we are strong, and we will NOT die in this war," I informed him. I said it to him with tension, and to me it was yet another lie. I didn't think that. I said it to reassure our hope. I didn't want either of us to die. "We will, I will make sure of that."  
  
"Rondri, promise me that we will be friends, even if we do not live," Dellip sighed. I wished I could help him in this horrible time. I wished I could do SOMETHING for him. "Promise me."  
  
"I promise you my friend, I will ALWAYS be your friend, ALWAYS," I told him. I sat up and so did he. I embraced him into a hug and I felt the tears rolling down his cheeks. "I promise you."  
  
  
  
In the morning we started out again. Today was different, than the other day. Today was a day that Dellip and I were spirited and energetic. We were once again filled with faith and hope. And we would once again regain our peace.  
  
We walked farther and farther and I lost count of how many miles were left. I wanted to walk forever if it meant no fighting. Dellip and I talked the whole journey so far. When ever we laughed or frowned the others would look at us as if we strange or out of the ordinary.  
  
We went on and on and we never stopped. My tender knees we weak and the mask and costume was making my real body drowned with sweet. I have never felt the need to take of the outfit, but know I felt horrid it this. I never had taken it off, it was probably plastered to my skin and I was probably as pale as snow if not lighter.  
  
I knew we were going to reach our final destination soon. I knew our end was coming closer. I knew this was going to be a brutal fight a horrid war. Blood will be spilt, and flesh will be sheered.  
  
I looked at the up-coming hill, and I nearly fainted. For I have been here before. This was the last place I had seen my mother alive. This is where I became the daughter to a wicked leader. This is where life had been taken years ago.  
  
I saw the wall and the tower that I once hide behind. I could still smell the sent of blood, still see the bodies living motionless on the ground, and I could still see the ring. The ring that caused all the trouble. The ring that brought all the pain. The ring that WOULD be destroyed.  
  
I knew tonight would be a night of memories. But the war would find a different winner. The same thing WILL not happen twice. It WILL not.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I hope you like the second chapter of the story. PLEASE tell me what you think. I think I will have a flash back in the next chapter. But I don't want to give away things right away. I like to make people wait. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.  
  
I LOVE any comments, suggestions, criticism, questions, ideas, guesses, or anything like that. I just REALLY hope that you will review. Please give me advice on what to add in the up-coming chapters!  
  
  
  
!!Thank-you!! 


	3. First War: Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Middle Earth or the mythical creatures. I do not own any man, elf, hobbit, wizard, Dwarves, etc. That you have heard of in the books or on the movies. This story is based on what J.R.R. Tolkien's books The Hobbit, The Lord or the Rings, and The Silmarillion. Everything else in the fan-fiction belongs to the author.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Lord of the Rings fan-fiction so I hope you enjoy it. It is a little different then most stories point of view. But I hope you like it. Please review after you read it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Child Unmasked: Chapter 3- First War: Part One  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Mama? Papa?" I cried dashing up the stone steps of Helm's Deep. I was getting more and more frightened. I hated being alone and hated all the commotion. I was only seven, I can't be alone. I want my mama or papa. "Mama, Papa, where are you?"  
  
"Serinea baby come here," my mama told me. I bolted up to her and wrapped my arms around her. She held me close and tight. I didn't ever want to let go.  
  
I was scared of these scary creatures were coming over the hill. There were hundreds, maybe even thousands. Every single one of them was carrying a weapon of some sort. They were headed right towards us.  
  
I looked around the crowded halls and noticed not a single woman. I only saw men and boys a little older than I. Most of them had swords and the others held bows and arrows. They all wore some type of armor to protect them. They all looked frightened, but of what?  
  
Maybe the men old and young alike were afraid of those scary black "things." Or they could be afraid of something else. But who other then those creature could they be afraid of?  
  
"Serinea, we must go into the caves to hind," Mama informed me. I was puzzled, I didn't understand hiding. Were we supposed to play hind-an-seek?  
  
"Why are we going to hind?" I asked mama happily. "Are we going to play a game?"  
  
"Sure honey, but we must go now." Mama informed.  
  
"What about papa? Is he going to play too?" I asked. I loved to play games with my papa. Even though he always wins, it is always fun.  
  
"Baby, he's going to be up here." Mama told me. I thought this was funny, because papa was never afraid. He wouldn't be up here with all these frightened people. Mama picked me up and carried me towards the opening to the caves.  
  
I saw papa and I jumped out of my mama's arms. I ran to him and barley escaped my mama's grasp. "Papa!"  
  
"Serinea, go to the caves now," He told me. I was surprised that he said this so sternly. "Please honey, I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt.  
  
"Fine papa," I said as I hugged him and then ran back to my mother.  
  
I was surprised when I looked once more at my father. His eyes were similar to those of the other men. His eyes were filled with fear. He was scared.  
  
Mama pulled me to the caves and pushed me to the back corner. Why were there so many women and crying? Why was mama crying?  
  
I heard stumping on top of my head and I could hear the pounding on the ground. What was going on? Why was there such a racket?  
  
I heard screams and shouts. I heard tears and cries. I heard rain and thunder. I heard everything imaginable that was not good. I didn't like the sounds and I didn't want to hear them.  
  
I felt my mother's warm tears. I hated when shed teared up. I could feel the vibrating of the heavy footsteps up above. I felt the rain leak through the rocks and stream down my tender body.  
  
I could see all the families hug each other for comfort. Mama and I were doing the same. I saw all the women and older girls were crying and looking so much in pain. I wished I could help.  
  
I wonder what papa was doing up on the look up area. I wonder if he hated the sounds too. I wonder if he was still afraid. Probably not; he would never stayed scared for long.  
  
I wished all the pounding would stop it was getting annoying. I was getting sleepy but I can't sleep with a lot of noise. It was probably way past bedtime, and I wasn't ever allowed to stay up really late. Even though I did!!  
  
I looked up at my mama. She wasn't crying anymore, most of the people stopped. Now only babies and little kids that were trying to sleep were crying.  
  
Mama looked VERY worried. I was worried too. She also looked REALLY tired like me. I wonder if papa was tired, he probably was. I want to go out and play with papa or mama. I don't want to stay in here. It was so BORING in here.  
  
Then all the sudden the sound silenced. The stomping halted, and I heard one LOUD scream, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I hope you like the third chapter of the story. PLEASE tell me what you think. I will continue part two of the flashback in the next chapter. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.  
  
I LOVE any comments, suggestions, criticism, questions, ideas, guesses, or anything like that. I just REALLY hope that you will review. Please give me advice on what to add in the up-coming chapters!  
  
  
  
!!Thank-you!! 


	4. First War: Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Middle Earth or the mythical creatures. I do not own any man, elf, hobbit, wizard, Dwarves, etc. That you have heard of in the books or on the movies. This story is based on what J.R.R. Tolkien's books The Hobbit, The Lord or the Rings, and The Silmarillion. Everything else (anything that you have not ever heard of) in the fan-fiction belongs to the author.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Lord of the Rings fan-fiction so I hope you enjoy it. It is a little different then most stories point of view. But I hope you like it. Please review after you read it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Child Unmasked: Chapter 4- First War: Part Two  
  
  
  
What was going on? The scream, the silence, what was the idea? It scared me more. It scared the whole room more. Everyone cuddled to the sides or back of the caves. No one dared to go even an inch closer to the entrance.  
  
Then I heard a terrifying noise escape the mouths from all around me. A breath that made my skin shiver and my heart freeze. I looked at what directed all the pairs of eyes in their direction.  
  
I looked to the entrance and I saw them. For the first time, I saw them. Creatures horrid, grotesque, and smelly were standing in the doorway. Each and every one of them held swords, daggers, knifes, bows, fire, or spears. It was terrifying.  
  
Orcs. I knew for a fact that they were orcs. They were covered in mud and rust. Their skin was like scaly leather. Their eyes were filled with hate and a longing to kill. Their armor was practically rust and it was jagged with spikes. On their bodies blood was scattered all over. It was almost as it meant to be there. The thick blood was scattered in millions of different designs.  
  
They stood there waiting for one of them to attack. Or maybe they were showing off their awards made of blood. Maybe they had a sick sense of humor and just wanted to see us scared out of our wits. But that couldn't be true; Orcs do not have feelings or expressions. They never have and the absolutely never will.  
  
My heartbeats quicken and I didn't know what to do. Was I supposed to run? Hide? Wait? Fight? Was I supposed to let death take my without struggle? Or die foolishly trying to escape? What was I supposed to do?  
  
The Orcs looked so deadly and powerful. How was I supposed to escape? Was I even meant to stay alive another night? I doubt it. Life I finally realized was short and was not meant for every body. It was only meant to those who were strong, Who were wise, Who were brave, And who had NO fear.  
  
I was not special. I was not strong. I was not wise. I was not brave. And I defiantly DID have fears. I was no one special, so why should I live? I was not meant to perform a miracle or to save the planet when I grow older. I had no purpose in life. So why should I live through the night.  
  
I snapped out of my thoughts when one raised his sword and slammed it down on the closest women. Blood flew from the body and the smell of the dead filled the caves. It was disgusting, if I hadn't been in this cave surrounded by these "creatures" I would have thrown up. This was just sick.  
  
One woman was now dead. Others would be murdered in only a number of seconds. Than the rest of us would follow in the next single hour. One night would claim the lives of thousands. One day would demolish the future to millions. This night was that one-day. This one-day will have the world forever changed. This one simple day would be remembered in both heaven and hell.  
  
Another orc attacked another women and slaughtered her like an animal. More and more women were being killed. Then I saw one of the orcs raise a dagger and slice a small child in half. This was not supposed to happen. A child was supposed to live to be an old man or women. People weren't supposed to die young. This was so messed up. I had enough. I needed to get out of here.  
  
I crawled over to the corner, and started to place the rocks around my weak body. Was it supposed to hold? It probably wouldn't but it would work for now. I had to try living for both papa and mama. I mad a little fort that was big enough for about one adult. Mama was small so we could probably squeeze together.  
  
I crawled swiftly over to my mama, to have her come with me. But Mama was still in shock and I tried to pull her over to me. But she wouldn't budge; she was just too scared. The creatures were advancing and I couldn't wait for her. I had to get back to my little "hideout."  
  
I went into the little hole waiting for me and then I closed it with a few thin stones. I just only hoped they wouldn't find me. I heard screams that terrified me, and made me wish I were too dead. But I didn't want to die. Not today and not EVER.  
  
Red drops ran trough the cracks and dropped on my stained face. They were like teardrops crying for all that were lost. Teardrops were worth more than a million words on a night like this. Each time one trickled down my face another person was taken away.  
  
This hour would always be in my memory. This night would haut my dreams till the day I die and longer. This single day would terrify the rest of my pointless life. If this fight somehow would not demolish my body and my brain I would still be dead to all my hope, all my faith, all my love. No matter what the out come, if I end up dead or alive, for a fact this war would kill all that was inside me; my heart, my soul, my life, and most of all the reason and purpose to love.  
  
I could feel the weight of the boulders on top of me. I knew they would crush my tender bones. Then the stones let way and fell. I just hope that at least I would pass away quickly. I took one last gulp of air thinking this was the ending of my life and of all humanity. Then I closed my eyes and waited for death to take over.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I hope you like the forth chapter of the story. PLEASE tell me what you think. I will continue part three of the flashback in the next chapter. I do not know where this is going, so bear with me. I am sorry if this is not too exciting, I do not consider myself a good writer. I just do this to create someone's life the way I like it. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.  
  
I LOVE any comments, suggestions, criticism, questions, ideas, guesses, or anything like that. I just REALLY hope that you will review. Please give me advice on what to add in the up-coming chapters!  
  
  
  
!!Thank-you!! 


	5. First War: Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Middle Earth or the mythical creatures. I do not own any man, elf, hobbit, wizard, Dwarves, etc. That you have heard of in the books or on the movies. This story is based on what J.R.R. Tolkien's books The Hobbit, The Lord or the Rings, and The Silmarillion. Everything else in the fan-fiction belongs to the author.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Lord of the Rings fan-fiction so I hope you enjoy it. It is a little different then most stories point of view. But I hope you like it. Please review after you read it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Child Unmasked: Chapter 5- First War: Part 3  
  
  
  
My eyes opened and my body lay crushed under all the rocks. All I could see were stones covered with a thin layer of blood. Blood was the last think I wanted to see. I tried to recover what had happened last night and then I knew.  
  
It had all happened too fast. Everyone died just too fast. But why was a spared? Why was I still living? This was not what the out-come was supposed to lead too. I wasn't supposed to be the only one living.  
  
I feel to weak to get out from under these rocks. I feel like the life was sucked away from me. But I couldn't of I was still breathing and my heart was still beating. I didn't want to get out. Blood would be all over floor, walls, and ceilings. Corps would be lying on every foot of the ground. And the smell of death would fill the air. Everything surrounding me would be a reminder of last night.  
  
But they needed to pay. I needed to seek revenge. They NEEDED to die!!!!!  
  
I wasn't going to be a little child anymore. I wasn't going to be a sweet and innocent girl. I was going to be a deadly and feared warrior.  
  
I was going to do what they did to me. Eventfully the whole race of them would fall. And this would happen under my power and control.  
  
I lifted the stones of my trembling body. I felt power fill my veins. I could feel might reach my bones. And I became stronger than ever.  
  
I looked around at my surrounding. Just like I imagined blood, bodies, and a smell that could kill. All the people were dead. No one escaped, only me.  
  
Silence was the only thing I could hear. Silence, is the second thing I hated of all. My mother's body lay only a meter from where I stand. An arrow was sticking out from her chest and a look of both sorrow and relief were plastered on her face. More tears formed in my eyes and they fell on to the red-stained dirt.  
  
I pulled the arrow out from her heart and I wiped away all the blood on her face. This should not have been her fate. I leaned on her now life-less body and cried.  
  
After several hours, I realized this is not how I should act. I need to gain strength. Not stay here sulking in a horrid room. This was all just messed up.  
  
My heart was now stronger than before. I was not a child anymore. I was now a fighter. I was now a warrior.  
  
I grabbed my mother's pure gold and silver necklace. Designs swirled around it. The necklace gave hope, gave faith, gave love. It would be my only belonging of her. It was my only reminding of my real life.  
  
Tears fell quicker as I left the room that I now swear never to return too. I walked away from the throne room that held both good and evil corps. I grabbed the king's dagger. And I grabbed a "creature's" bow and the set of arrows.  
  
Death had taken many just the night before. Evil had won, and good had died.  
  
I heard not one sound. I saw not a single movement. I felt no presence of any simple soul. I smelt nothing of life. I tasted not a breath of goodness.  
  
Then I snapped my head in the sound on a soft cry. I ran over to the corner and pecked my head around it. What lay in front of my eyes nearly knocked me off my feet.  
  
My father was in the center of thousands of those "creatures." Only few were standing. All other others were dead. Many more are now dead. How did this happen?  
  
How could I have not have heard, or seen this happening? I don't know and I technically don't give. Don't if my father is the only other living good soul here. I was going to help him.  
  
I took out the bow and an arrow and aimed it for one of the "creatures." I could feel the fear shiver through my bones. I let go of the sting and the arrow flew through the air. It dove into the thing and it dropped dead.  
  
The remaining four looked in my direction, not seeing me through the rocks. I readied another arrow and put my fingers in the shooting position. I dipped into the open and shoot the arrow. It knocked down one, and papa sliced another.  
  
I grabbed the last of the stolen arrows, and discharged it at one of the remaining things. Papa stabbed the last one. Then he ran up the hill.  
  
He hadn't seen me, and now he would yell at me for not acting lady- like. But I didn't care. Being a lady was over with and I would do what I wanted.  
  
Papa turned the corner and saw me. His face flung from depressed to shook. Then after several seconds he scooped me into a tight hug.  
  
"Papa what were those things that killed everyone?" I asked him. Once again I sounded like a seven-year-old.  
  
"Serinea, honey, please go find safety. It is not safe here. Orcs will come and kill you, like mama," Papa told me. I didn't understand anything but to go. Why would he tell me to go? "Honey, I need to take care of things, when I am finished I WILL come back to you. I promise."  
  
I didn't understand. I was supposed to leave my papa. Fine if he wanted me gone. I would be gone. I can survive on my own. I WILL survive on my own.  
  
"Make for Gondor, it is thee closest and they will care for you while I am gone," I was totally shaken. Why did he want me to leave? "Take Ferain, and I promise I will return to you. I love you my child."  
  
Papa handed me the reins of his black mare, Ferain. He prompts me up, and started me off. I turned around only once to see my papa. I waved and whispered that only I could here "I love you."  
  
  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I hope you like the story. I hope this is a bit interesting and exciting. This chapter had a little bit of action and I hope you enjoyed it. How good am I at writing action scenes or do I suck?? I really hope you are enjoying this story.  
  
PLEASE tell me what you think. I LOVE any comments, suggestions, criticism, questions, ideas, guesses, or anything like that. I just REALLY hope that you will review. Please give me advice on what to add in the up-coming chapters!  
  
  
  
!!Thank-you!! 


	6. Once More, But That's It

isclaimer: I do not own Middle Earth or the mythical creatures. I do not own any man, elf, hobbit, wizard, Dwarves, etc. That you have heard of in the books or on the movies. This story is based on what J.R.R. Tolkien's books The Hobbit, The Lord or the Rings, and The Silmarillion. Everything else in the fan-fiction belongs to the author.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: OMG I am SOOOOO sorry to anyone who has read this before and wanted it updated. I really didn't mean for it to take that long to update, but no one reviewed the last chapter and so it didn't really give me any reason to update or write more. So just to repeat it I am SORRY!!!!!!!!! Well anyways I don't know if I'm in the same swing I was in before but at least I updated! This is my first Lord of the Rings fan-fiction so I hope you enjoy it. It is a little different then most stories point of view. But I hope you like it. Please review after you read it.  
  
  
Child Unmasked: Chapter 6- Once More, But That's It  
Tears trickled down my dirt stained faced. If I wasn't wearing a mask Dellip would've seen and tried to comfort me. But right now all I wanted was to be free, alone, not wearing a cover.  
  
Being so close to the event that turned the most hated and powerful man in the history of Middle Earth. It burdened me to know what my father was like as a man and not as the creator of all thee evil around.  
  
I yearn for is to go back to the past. But that will never happen and happiness won't ever return to me. How bad I wished to be so innocent as the children I knew were inside those very walls I was as a child.  
  
"Troops ready yourself for battle. Attack at all moments and kill all those in your sight. Go now and let all men die!" The leader of our army roared.  
  
I looked towards Dellip and saw his flesh tremble. He was scared out of his mind, as I was. If I killed so much as one man I would hate myself forever.  
  
"ATTACK!" A shriek bellowed from our leader.  
  
At that moment the arrows started to fly and the smell of flesh fogged the air. Blood flew in all directions and like before all I heard was screaming.  
  
Dellip was beside me avoiding all arrows, but not firing his own. I was proud that he wasn't hurting the men. If he were I would of thought him evil. And that was definitely not him.  
  
"Rondri, do we have to do this? Can you think of any way out?" Dellip was so kind and gentle. I know that he would never hurt anyone, but he was an orc and the men would give him no mercy.  
  
"You know what Dellip? I think I know a way out." I told him placing a smile on my face. Dellip's face lit up and I knew that he wanted to get out of this more than anyone ever alive would.  
  
I grabbed his hand and lead him to the group trying to get in the main doors. I knew the area, some how they didn't seem to think of new plans to build Helms Deep. It was the same as the old one.  
  
Two men jumped down from the sides. One was a dark haired man and the other a dwarf. Both were armed well and attacked the others. Orcs stared falling from the bridge and others leaded forward.  
  
Then more arrows flew and a rope came down to collect the two. At this the door fumbled open and the orcs headed in. Dellip and I followed.  
  
Men and Elves attacked the in coming orcs. I grabbed Dellip and ran with him and the few others to the king's chamber. The door was shut and then horses rushed out and the orcs following burst in. All of us rushed to the cave entrance and rushed to find the women and children.  
  
I knew where they were. But like hell I was going to tell anyone that. We ran for few minutes, than there they were.  
  
Men shoot arrows at us, and few orcs dropped down. Then the few selectmen came at us with swords. Dellip and I avoided all contact with them and nether of us killed them. But soon all were on the floor dead.  
  
Then they went for the women and children. This I couldn't stand. I was once one of those children and my heart was torn the day orcs came.  
  
I looked at a little girl in the back sitting on her mother's lap. She had tears in her eyes but she looked at us with more hate and anger than I could detect fear. She hated us and I could never doubt her thought.  
  
She reminded me of me. I was once there in her position and I swear I wanted no more than to go up to her and tell her it would all be okay. But I knew if I would go Dellip would follow and the orcs would kill us both. I would be fine with my death, but I could never stand it if it were Dellip.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
I looked to the entrance and I saw them. For the first time, I saw them. Creatures horrid, grotesque, and smelly were standing in the doorway. Each and every one of them held swords, daggers, knifes, bows, fire, or spears. It was terrifying.  
  
Orcs. I knew for a fact that they were orcs. They were covered in mud and rust. Their skin was like scaly leather. Their eyes were filled with hate and a longing to kill. Their armor was practically rust and it was jagged with spikes. On their bodies blood was scattered all over. It was almost as it meant to be there. The thick blood was scattered in millions of different designs.  
  
They stood there waiting for one of them to attack. Or maybe they were showing off their awards made of blood. Maybe they had a sick sense of humor and just wanted to see us scared out of our wits. But that couldn't be true; Orcs do not have feelings or expressions. They never have and the absolutely never will.  
  
My heartbeats quicken and I didn't know what to do. Was I supposed to run? Hide? Wait? Fight? Was I supposed to let death take my without struggle? Or die foolishly trying to escape? What was I supposed to do?  
  
The Orcs looked so deadly and powerful. How was I supposed to escape? Was I even meant to stay alive another night? I doubt it. Life I finally realized was short and was not meant for every body. It was only meant to those who were strong, Who were wise, Who were brave, And who had NO fear.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
I think back to how much fear I had from just their looks. Now I look just like them. I was dusty, scaly, rusty, and full of blood. Even if the flesh seen wasn't my own, it was what others saw and it now belonged to me.  
  
I knew how it felt to be in the position as the children that were there in front of me. I wanted nothing more than to strike my sword at all the orcs surrounding, except Dellip.  
  
Then the lead orc raised his sword above a young woman. I couldn't stand this. I remember the first death I saw by them, and then all the others would die.  
  
I grabbed my sword and flung it at the orc's head. It tumbled off and his bone stuck out with blood gushing from the empty neck. The head rolled on the once again blood stained floor.  
  
The woman looked at me with a questioning gaze and I wished I could comfort her. Then an arrow shot at me. I dogged it and I quickly dug my sword into the ice-cold heart of the shooter. Blood surged out of the wound and he toppled over.  
  
Swords and arrows came at me and I quickly spun my blade around and their heads flung off. More and more blood filled the room and more and more bodies lay on the blood soaked dirt. But there was one difference than before; the bodies were not humans, they were orcs.  
  
Soon there was only one orc left and that was Dellip was curled in the corner. I looked at him and he just smiled. His eyes were filled with hope and I knew things would be different. It was just a matter of time. But until than, there was still a war going on just a few yards above our heads.  
  
  
Author's Note: I hope you like the sixth chapter of the story. And to yet AGAIN say I'm sorry for the LONG wait!!!!! PLEASE tell me what you think. I will continue part two of the flashback in the next chapter. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.  
  
I LOVE any comments, suggestions, criticism, questions, ideas, guesses, or anything like that. I just REALLY hope that you will review. Please give me advice on what to add in the up-coming chapters!  
!!Thank-you!! 


	7. The Revealing

Disclaimer: I do not own Middle Earth or the mythical creatures. I do not own any man, elf, hobbit, wizard, Dwarves, etc. That you have heard of in the books or on the movies. This story is based on what J.R.R. Tolkien's books The Hobbit, The Lord or the Rings, and The Silmarillion. Everything else in the fan-fiction belongs to the author.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: OMG I am SOOOOO sorry to anyone who has read this before and wanted it updated. I really didn't mean for it to take that long to update, but no one reviewed the last chapter and so it didn't really give me any reason to update or write more. So just to repeat it I am SORRY!!!!!!!!! Well anyways I don't know if I'm in the same swing I was in before but at least I updated! This is my first and only Lord of the Rings fan-fiction so I hope you enjoy it. It is a little different then most stories point of view. But I hope you like it. Please review after you read it.  
  
  
  
Child Unmasked: Chapter 7- My Revealing  
  
Woman and children stared at us with both hope and yet fear. I know that I had saved a woman's life and I hoped that I could protect them when more orcs arrived. Dellip still stayed huddled in the corner. But he looked at me with such happiness.  
  
Then three more orcs raced down the narrow passage. I readied my bow and arrow and shoot the first in view. Then I got the next orc in the same fashion. But the last one was too close to use an arrow. I took out my hatchet and flung it at his forehead. It hit in prefect aim and the body fell lifelessly to the ground.  
  
The people in the chamber looked at me with more faith than before and slowly their lips pointed upwards. Dellip and I smiled and I felt happier than I had felt since long, long ago when I too was a mere child.  
  
All of a sudden the howls of war ceased and echoes of cheerers rang through the caves. All the women's faces turned bright and they hugged their children or neighbors. I wished that this 'd been what happed thousands of years ago.  
  
At that moment men started flowing down the corridors. The lead man was the man we had seen earlier on the bridge going into Helm's Deep. He grabbed his sword and was about to battle with me.  
  
But then the woman that I had saved bellowed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The man stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her. She looked at me than him and continued in a regular voice, "It saved me, it saved us." She said this while looking at me in the most loving and respective look I thing I have seen since my parents were alive and themselves.  
  
"Saved you?" The man asked, with great shock. The woman nodded as did all the other women and children. The man looked at me in complete and utter surprise. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Rondri, and this is Dellip." I told the man as well as the whole group or people. When I introduced Dellip I pointed to him, and he became noticed by the group of men.  
  
"Why should we spare you?" This came from another man, I presumed him to be the king, for he had the fanciest armor and weaponry.  
  
"I never said you should. I saved you women and children, I haven't harmed even one of you." I told them, and added, "Do what you think is right."  
  
Four men walked over to Dellip and rut their swords against his neck. I could see the fright in his eyes. And I my self became enraged. Then four came up to me and did the same action.  
  
"This is what I think is right, I don't trust orcs, for you have spread so much hate and pain." The king declared. "Unless you have some reason that I shouldn't kill you."  
  
"All right, I do have a reason." I said becoming prepared to tell him whom I really was. "I lied to you, I am not Rondri, but someone else." At this Dellip looked at me confused. "I'm sorry Dellip, I lied to you also, but it was necessary. I am Serinea." I took out my dagger and stuck in my neck just an inch or two and I slit the leathery skin of the orc that I became.  
  
All the eyes were upon me and Dellip I heard was screaming no. I felt my real flesh and I cut to the right, then I did the left. Slowly I made my way around my neck. Not once did I see someone blink, the hundreds of pairs of eyes was glued to me and my knife.  
  
I then put the dagger in the hoister and brought my hands to the slip in my costume. I grabbed the flesh and I pulled with all my might on would let me free. It hurt, but the chance of being human once again was too magnificent to stop.  
  
I made my way up my neck and over my head. Well I did this I heard the gasps from those surrounding me. I lifted the mask off my head and I let it out of my grasp. The dead orc skin plunged to the ground.  
  
I lifted my eyes up to look into the piercing watch of the king and his face was filled with both horror and utter shook.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I hope you like the seventh chapter of the story. And to yet AGAIN say I'm sorry for the LONG wait!!!!! PLEASE tell me what you think. I will continue to the next chapter as long as someone reviews, or if I really want to I'll POST more. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.  
  
I LOVE any comments, suggestions, criticism, questions, ideas, guesses, or anything like that. I just REALLY hope that you will review. Please give me advice on what to add in the up-coming chapters!  
  
!!Thank-you!! 


End file.
